Altair
Altair is a middle aged elf born in a small town outside of the city of Amn. He is of average height, average size, and on his own you probably wouldn't ever notice a thing about this unassuming hooded man. Altair is played by GeneralRykof History Raised in the small outlying village of Ishla about 85 miles away from the main city of Amn; it was here that he was brought to a small unassuming monestary to Ilmater sinse his real family could not afford to have another child. The monestary however, functioned as far more. Within the monestary, far enough away from the prying eyes of the corrupt officials of Amn and yet close enough to for travel, the monestary had for years trained the orphans they found there for a purpose, to help cleanse Amn of its corruption and strike out against the evil that tried to get its hands around Amn's people. From birth Altair was trained in the ways of ki and the monk. Taught first to fight with unarmed, and then trained with the weapons of his trade. Taught to remain unseen completly, and when even to blend in with the people around him as to not draw suspicion. They were the white shadows in the city of Amn, doing good deeds and helping those they could from evil. Their main goal when not acting as vigilante's was in assassinating corrupt officials, and striking down evil cults when they arrose in the sewers and crowded streets. Altair having completed his training served the Monestary and its order for decades taking strict oaths to ensure that they commited no evil while pursuing their goals. It was after ages of serving this order than they were eventually found out by a Shadow Theif of Amn named Razual who served many of the corrupt officials. Amn shadow theives decended on the monestary and after an epic battle between the two factions the monestary was all put destroyed Altair and a few survivers fled north to to Bauldur's Gate. Thinking themselves safe there, they tried to establish a presence in this city but soon found that they were followed after several other survivers were killing by the pursuing shadow theives. The shadow theives connections made it nearly impossible to escape their nearly infinite network. Altair and the two other remaining survivors made their way to Waterdeep where they lost yet another. From there they then traveled around Neverwinter and to Luskan in an attempt to lose the theives trail. After they had seemed to lose the trial of the Amn shadow theives and Razual. They settled in Luskan for a time, and continued their work there for many years battling several demon cults and corruption much like they had in Amn. After 15 or so years however, Altairs partner ended up dead from unknown causes and Altair could only guess that Razual had found them at last. Hearing of a town that is not nearly well known and that is not on many maps, Altair fled to the city of Beldin where he now has joined with the Lion Legionnaires to try and stay protected, and to do what he does, best, serve the forces of light, from the shadows. Category:Characters